Neko Mate
by anime1angel
Summary: This is the world where they are cats!Kakashi owns Sasuke and Naruto. Anko gives Sakura to Kakashi but there is something behind it and what does it has to do with Sasuke? Join the gang on their world of cats! AU SasuSaku R
1. The New Neko

**A/N-**New Story!! I was thinking about this story for a while so… here it is Neko Mate!! Enjoy and review!!

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Naruto

**Summary**- This is the world where they are cats! Kakashi owns Sasuke and Naruto. Anko gives Sakura to Kakashi but there is something behind it and what does it has to do with Sasuke? Join the gang on their world of cats!

* * *

**Neko Mate**- **chapter 1** – The New Neko

In a house in Konoha, there lived a man and his 2 cats. Don't forget his collection of Icha Icha Paradise. The man was the one and only Kakashi Hatake. One of his cats is a dark blue fur with dark brown eyes and his name is Sasuke. The other cat has orange fur with blue eyes and his name is Naruto. Kakashi brought Sasuke when he was a kitten and Gai gave Kakashi Naruto for a present around the same time he got Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke had their own little place. It was like a little house for them but it was one room but big enough for more than 1 cat to go in. In their little 'house' they only have their bed but for Naruto he had small posters on his wall of Ramen and Hinata,a cat and her owner is Kurenai, a dear friend of Kakashi.

Anko was coming today to give him something because she needed to go somewhere. She would be there in a couple of minutes. Kakashi has a little crush on Anko. He doesn't say anything because he is afraid of her at the same time.

Naruto and Sasuke were looking at Kakashi while they ate their food.

"Ne Teme, what do you think Anko is going to give Kakashi?"Ask Naruto while he kept eating his food that taste like ramen, and Sasuke wonders how Naruto doesn't choke on his own food and his question.

"Hn, I don't know Dobe" answer Sasuke looking at his empty plate and then looking at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke because he was done eating.

"Hmm I was thinking-"Sasuke cut him off.

"Hn...That's a first" said Sasuke and Naruto glared at him.

"TEME….now as I was saying. I was thinking and don't you think it'll be nice if there was another cat here and it would be better if it was a she?"Said Naruto

Sasuke started thinking about it but he didn't get to answer because Kakashi came up to them with Anko behind him. Sasuke and Naruto looked up at him with a question face.

"Sasuke, Naruto come here I want you to meet someone." While Sasuke and Naruto were talking, Anko showed up with a pink fur with green eyes cat.

Sasuke and Naruto went up to his feet, sat down and looked up at him. Kakashi then turn to Anko and took something from her arms and place it down with Sasuke and Naruto. The feline looked at the two male cats in front of her.

"She's a cutie, don't you think Sasuke?" said Naruto. To Kakashi and Anko you can only hear a 'meow' from Naruto. Sasuke was looking at the feline in front of him. Both of them were looking at each other eyes.

'She's Hot' thought Sasuke while still looking at her.

'He's Hot' thought the feline still looking at him. Naruto was looking at both of them back and forth. Finally Sasuke talked.

"What's your name?" asked Sasuke.

"Sakura, what's yours?" Sakura asked

"Sasuke and this is the Dobe, Naruto." Said Sasuke looking at Naruto when he said his name.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" said Naruto cheerful

"Hi" said Sakura smiling

Kakashi looked at them and then looked at Anko.

"It looks like they like each other" said Kakashi happy. Anko just nodded.

"Sasuke, Naruto this is Sakura, she will be staying with us until Anko comes back" Sasuke and Naruto nodded and 'meow' at their owner

"Well Kakashi I need to go and when I come back there is going to be nothing wrong with Sakura got that" said Anko while Kakashi nodded scared. Then she left with that and with a smirk on her face.

Kakashi looked that the 3 cats still looking at him.

"Sasuke, Sakura will be staying with you ok" Sasuke answer him with a 'meow' asking why.

"Well Sasuke your little place is bigger than Naruto and I don't know where else to put her ok….I'm going out, Icha Icha Paradise movie is out today" with that said Kakashi left them with a smile on his face.

"Well…welcome Sakura-Chan, I know that we will become great friends" said Naruto happy and went up to Sakura and hugged her.

"While you guys finish, I'm going to bed" said Sasuke looking at them yawing and turn around to go back to his comity bed. Naruto stop hugging Sakura and he and Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Come on Teme, stop being a kill-joy and have some fun" yelled Naruto at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back and glared at Naruto and walked away. Sakura then looked at Naruto.

"Is he always like that?" ask Sakura confused

"No, you just need to get to know him" said Naruto as Sakura nodded

"Well…you want a tour of the house?" said Naruto and Sakura nodded

* * *

For half an hour Naruto gave Sakura a tour of the house while he was talking about loving ramen and this feline name Hinata.

"So you like this Hinata girl." said Sakura smiling

"No I love her and I'm going to ask her if she want to be my mate" said Naruto happy. Naruto and Sakura were at the couch talking to each other.

"So Sakura-Chan, do you have a mate?" asked Naruto. Sakura looked at him.

"No"

"Why not, you're nice and funny and cute" said Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Naruto but it's that I haven't found one for me, you know" said Sakura honestly.

"Well Sasuke doesn't have a mate and I see that you like him so why don't you too you know, maybe go out or something." Said Naruto looking at Sakura. Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Well first of all Sasuke doesn't like me and second of all I just met him"

"Sasuke really likes you I can see it Sakura and so I just met you and it looks like we know each other since forever…. You will get to know him soon ok" said Naruto with a smile on his face. Sakura smile back and started to think about what he just said.

"Hey Sakura what do you think about Kakashi?" said Naruto as he got Sakura out of her thoughts.

"He's ok I guess" said Sakura. At the same time Sasuke showed up. Naruto and Sakura looked up at him.

"Hey Sasuke-Teme watcha doing" said Naruto. Sasuke just looked at him emotionless.

"None of your business…..Dobe did Kakashi come back yet?" asked Sasuke as he was looking at Sakura as she was looking at him.

"Nope… I think he'll be gone the whole day just that porn book movie of his" said Naruto shaking his head.

"Aa" was the only thing he said

"What were you guys doing?"Asked Sasuke

"Naruto was giving me a tour of the house and we were just talking about things" answered Sakura with a smile on her face.

"Aa" Naruto got up from the couch.

"Well I'm going to see Hinata is home so bye" said Naruto as to the door and left. On the door there is a opening that dogs use and that's how he got out. Kakashi put that's for them cause he knows that they will come back not like other cats.

Sakura started to clean her ears for a little while till Sasuke said something.

"Soo…"

"Umm…so Sasuke-kun you have a mate?"

"No, why"

"No it's that me and Naruto were talking about it and that he is going to ask Hinata to be his mate" she said smile

"Oo those two have been going out for a long while now, finally… he's going to ask her" said Sasuke

"Yea, Hinata seems nice on how Naruto talks about her….he loves her" Sakura said smiling

"Aa"

Sasuke got up and went down to the floor and Sakura follow but she tripped on something and Sasuke caught her. They were on a weird position. Sakura was on top of Sasuke in between his legs. Both of them were blushing. As both their faces were coming together…..'_BANG_'

* * *

As soon Naruto left his house, Naruto went running to go to his love but then he sense that something was following him and he stop and turn around…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

**A/n-**What do you think about this new fanfiction? Review and tell me about it!! Thanks for reading


	2. The Other Nekos

**A/n**-Thanks for the favorites and alerts for this story! Thanks to the people who review the first chapter!...Review, Review, Review and tell me what you think about the story!

I really don't like the color of Sasuke's eyes. I was thinking about dark brown. What do you guys think? Red eyes or dark brown eyes.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Naruto

**Summary-**This is the world where they are cats! Kakashi owns Sasuke and Naruto. Anko gives Sakura to Kakashi but there is something behind it and what does it has to do with Sasuke? Join the gang on their world of cats!

**Question and Answers**

For Evil Tobi- yes they are cats!

For kataang2-I read your story and its nice!

* * *

**Neko Mate**-_Chapter 2_- The Other Nekos

'BANG'

Something fell on top of Sakura heads and because of that Sakura's lips went on Sasuke's lips. Is't that a nice way of meeting someone. For Sasuke and Sakura it is!

Both of them where looking at each other. Lips still intact with each other then both got up and blushing but not looking at each other.

"Umm…Sasuke-kun…" said Sakura but she didn't know what else to say. She just meet him in less than an hour and here they are blushing because they have a crush on each other and their lips met for about 1 minute and now her head hurts because of the thing that hit her.

On top of her head, a big bump has form.

"Itai" said Sakura as her put her right paw on her head and started rubbing it. Sasuke then saw the bump on her head.

"Sakura, come here" Sakura when up to him and they went to the kitchen to get some ice to put on Sakura's head.

"Here" said Sasuke as he put the bag of ice on head and hold it there with his paw.

"Thanks" said Sakura as she looked at him and started to blush on the closeness they were.

"Its nothing" said Sasuke.

'_So what you think about her she's hot'_

'Who is this?'

_'O I'm your inner kitten'_

'What?...I don't have an inner kitten'

_'Yea you do… every cat does_' said inner kitten Sasuke. Inner kitten Sasuke is like the chibi form of Sasuke. So cute!

'I don't know….What are you doing here?'

_'I'm just here to see our future mate'_ said inner kitten with a smirk on his face.

'Sakura is not my mate, I don't like her'

_'Hahaha stop kidding yourself, if I like her then you like you and hell yea she's our mate, she's so HOT!'_

'Hn'

_'You see, you see, you like her'_ said Sasuke inner as he chuckled.

"Sasuke-kun, SASUKE" yelled Sakura

"What?" said Sasuke as he came back to reality.

"I've been calling you for 5 minutes and you are just daydreaming" said Sakura pissed off

"Hn" said Sasuke as he walked to the garbage can to throw out the now water bag.

* * *

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Hey Naruto can you stop screaming every time you see me" said this dog with brown fur and brown eyes.

"Gush Kiba, its not my fault that you creep up at me and scare the fur out of me" said Naruto looking at the dog name Kiba.

"Hehe sorry but what are you doing here?" asked Kiba

"Well I came to see Hinata-Chan" said Naruto smilling

"O sorry man, you just missed her, she get with Kurenai to the vet"

"Is she ok?" asked Naruto concern about his future mate health.

"Everything is fine, its just a monthly check-up"

"OO…its today? … I forgot about it…hehe" said Naruto

"she'll be here in a couple of minutes so you can wait" said Kiba. While they were talking, they came up to Kurenai's house. Kurenai also owned Kiba. Kiba is a dog as you can see and he is like a brother to Hinata and a good friend of Naruto.

Both of them were inside the house and went to kiba's dog house.

"So I heard that you and Sasuke got a new feline in the house" ask Kiba

"Yea we do and she's the best. Her name is Sakura-chan"

"Aa I see… is she cute?" asked Kiba with a grin on his face.

"Yes she is but she's won't be into you and she likes Sasuke" said Naruto stating it as a fact.

"My good, Sasuke always get the cute ones…but does he like her cause he really doesn't like no one."

"Yea he does. You should have seen him went he looked at her. Both of them couldn't get their eyes off each other…I wouldn't be surprised if they couldn't keep their paws off each other" said Naruto as both of them laugh at the comment Naruto made. Right then the door open to find Kurenai and Hinata in her arms as they walk in. Kurenai saw Naruto and Kiba and put Hinata down. Hinata went up to them.

"Hey kiba…Hey Naruto what are you doing here?" ask Kurenai and her response from Naruto was a 'meow'. Kurenai chuckled as knowing why he was here.

"You came here to see Hinata right?" asked Kurenai and Naruto just nodded and 'meow' at her as Hinata came up to him and him licked her cheek as saying hello. Kurenai let them be and went to her office to finish some paper work that needs to be finish.

"Hey Hinata-Chan!" said Naruto as he licked her cheek. Hinata blushed

"Hey Naruto-Kun what are you doing here?" asked Hinata as she cuddled with Naruto

"I came to visit you and to tell you something" said Naruto smiling

"I'll leave you too alone" said Kiba as he left them alone and went to Kurenai.

"What is it Naruto?"Asked Hinata

"Well first of all I just wanted to tell you that we got a new cat and she is so nice, I want you to meet her today and the second thing is that I love you and I want to spent the rest of my life with you so will you be my mate?" Ask Naruto. Hinata was crying for joy. Here is the love of her life asking her to be his mate, she was happy!

"Yes, Yes!"Hinata hugged him so tight and then she licked him. Naruto was so happy.

"I love you"

"I love you too" both of them in each other arms stay there for a couple of minutes.

"Do you want to meet Sakura?" asked Naruto after they broke apart

"Hai" said Hinata. Naruto yelled to Kiba saying they'll be back in a couple of hours and left to go to Kakashi's place.

* * *

Kakashi walked up to the café to meet up with Anko.

"Ok Anko, tell me why you gave me Sakura if she is own by Tsunande.?" Asked Kakashi. Anko looked at him.

"Well first of all Tsunande is out of town that's why I had her, seconde of all Tsunande told me to give you Sakura because of something that she is going. That's why"

"Well… then tell me what it is?" asked Kakashi

"Ok well this is what she told me……"

* * *

Back at the house, Sasuke and Sakura were playing the cat version of monopoly.

"Sasuke-Kun you own me 50,000 dollars" said Sakura. Sasuke handed her the pretend cat money.

"So how is Anko being your owner…I was told that she cant have to pets because she forgets about them and when she remember about them, they are dead." Said Sasuke

Sakura looked up at him.

"Haha funny… Anko is not my own, Tsunande is and now that you mention it, I saw this dead fish in a fish bowl."

"If Tsunande is your owner then why are you with Anko and why are you here?"

"What you don't like me being here?" said Sakura with watery eyes. Sasuke shook his head.

"No that's not what I mean, I like you and I like you being here" Sakura smiled

"Tsunande is out of town and that's why I was with Anko and I'm here because Anko is leaving too" said Sakura as she just brought a litter box.

"Ooo I didn't know"

"It's ok… and did I hear that's you like me?"said Sakura with a smirk

"Hn"

"Come on Sasuke-kun" she said with kitten eyes

"…"

"SASUKE-TEME, SAKURA-CHAN"

* * *

"O I see" said Kakashi as he took his last sip of his tea

"So will you?" Ask Anko

"Yea I will, well I got to go, Icha Icha Paradise the movie is starting in a few mins" said Kakashi and he left. Anko shooked her head smiling

"That pervert" she said and left

* * *

**Next time on Neko Mate: Chapter 3- Meeting the Other Nekos**

**A/N-** What do you guys think?...What do you think Kakashi and Anko were talking about? And why was Naruto yelling? Till next time on Neko Mate

Review, Review,Review and tell me what you think about the story so far and about sasuke's eyes and if I should change them. Thanks for reading and until next time. Bye-bye for now!


	3. Meeting The Other Nekos Part 1

**A/N**-Thanks you guys so much for reading Neko Mate! Thanks!! Sorry for the long wait! Gomen!! I needed to rewrite this chapter cause I deleted it by accident! .

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Naruto

**Summary**- This is the world were they are cats! Anko drops Sakura to Kakashi but there is something behind it and what does it has to do with Sasuke? Join the gang on their world of cats! AU

**Question and Answers**

For katang2- Thanks so much! I really appreciate it, Thank you!

* * *

**Neko Mate- chapter 3- Meeting The Other Nekos**

Kakashi was at the movie theater watching his porn movie.

"O, Daichi-Kun please take me away"

"O Miki I love you" then Daichi and Miki started to kiss and they fell on the bed behind them.

With Kakashi, you can see a big smile on his face.

"kukukukuku" that's the only thing he can say.

* * *

"NARUTO STOP YELLING, you almost gave me a kitty attack" said Sakura holding her chest where her heart is.

"Sorry" said Naruto holding his head down but then cheered up who Hinata whispered something to him in his ears.

"Oi, Sakura-Chan this is Hinata-Chan, Hinata-Chan this is Sakura-Chan!" said Naruto. Hinata went up to Sakura and gave her a paw.

"Hi" said Hinata as Sakura put her paw on hers.

"Hi, Hinata-Chan, Naruto told me so much about you"

"Like wise" Hinata said smiling.

Naruto went up to Sasuke as Sakura and Hinata starting talking among themselves

"Oi Sasuke-teme what were you and Sakura doing while I was gone?" asked Naruto

"Nothing Dobe" said Sasuke getting annoyed by Naruto

"Hey, Teme I asked Hinata to be my mate" Naruto said cheerful

"About time Dobe"

"When are you going to ask Sakura to be your mate?" Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was crazy which sometimes you think he is and this is one of them.

"Dobe I know Sakura for what? 2 DAYS!! … are you out of your mind?" yelled Sasuke.

"Well…some cats say I do but I don't believe them" said Naruto stating it as a fact.

"It is true and you know it"

"No its not" said Naruto whining

"Hinata-chan" Naruto went to Hinata and hugged her with tears falling on his cheeks.

"What happen Naruto?" Hinata now concern

"Sasuke said im a retard with no brains" said Naruto pointing at Sasuke

"I didn't say that Dobe"

"How can you say that to Naruto?" said Sakura

"I didn't really said that"

"Then what did you tell him?" said Sakura

"I told him if he was out of his mind and he agreed" Sakura looked at Naruto

"I didn't agree" said Naruto pouting

"Naruto, stop being an idiot" said Sakura thinking if he really has no brain in his little neko head.

A second later, Kakashi came in and saw the nekos and it seems that Sasuke and Naruto are going to a neko fight!

"Meow" "Meow" "GRR"

Naruto attacks Sasuke! Kakashi goes up to them and then separates them.

"There, there,…why are you guys always at it every single day?"

Kakashi only received meow going back and forth from Sasuke and Naruto.

"God you guys, I come back from watching a good movie and then I come home and you guys are fighting with Hinata here and Sakura! You guys should be ashamed of yourself"

Sasuke was glaring at Naruto and Naruto was pouting!

Kakashi put them down and went to his room to watch the limited edition Icha Icha paradise movie, he bought after exit the movie theater!

"Omg! You guys! Do u do that everyday?"

"Hai! You got that right!

"Hn"

"Hinata how can you love Naruto" whispered Sakura in Hinata's ear.

"I sometimes question myself that" whispered Hinata back to Sakura

"What are you guys whispering about?" asked Naruto behind Sakura and Hinata

"O-O n-nothing N-naruto-Kun!..."

"Hehehe nothing, nothing at all" Sakura walked away slowly and went Sasuke who was cleaning up the game he and Sakura played earlier.

"Hey Sasuke-kun" said Sakura as she helped him clean

"Hn"

"Can you say something else" She started to get annoyed. Sasuke smirked and she blushed

_'__Why am I blushing'_ Sakura thought as she blushed harder

_'Cute'_ thought Sasuke as he was her blush

* * *

With Naruto and Hinata

"They are so cute together" Said Hinata while her and Naruto were looking at the 2 nekos

"Yea!...umm...Hinata-chan?" Naruto turn to look at Hinata

"Yes Naruto-kun?"Hinata looked at Naruto

"Are you thinking what im thinking?"

"Yes Naruto"

Both of them had a evil grin on their faces

"kukukuku"

* * *

**~Somewhere over the rainbow~**

"hmm... i should go and vist"

"Yea! you should!"

'music is in that background'

"CAN YOU STOP WITH THE MUSIC"

"Aahh why are you so mean" The neko made a pout face

A few feet away from them was another neko

"AAHHH THERE IS A PUPPET AFTER MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

"Tsk, idiot" The other neko said shaking its head...

* * *

_**What do you think Naruto and Hinata are thinking about?**_

_**Who are those other nekos? and why is Kakashi such a pervert? **_

_**These questions will be answered on the next chapter!!!**_

**Next time on Neko Mate: Meeting the other Nekos part 2 - the part where you really meet the other Nekos!**

**a/n- Sorry for the long wait! Gomen! .**

**Till next time!…**

_**Review! Review! Review!**_


	4. Meeting The Other Nekos Part 2

**A/n**- For those people who reviewed and thought that Naruto would know what Hinata was really thinking then, you got it ALL wrong!!...In chapter 3, it told you that Naruto was stupid, so would you really think that he will know what Hinata is thinking…I don't think so but thank you for those people who still have faith in Naruto!.... O and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!....I need a beta! So if anyone is interesting pm me! Thanks....and does anyone know how to write good lemons because i suck on writing it.

**Summary**-This is the world where they are cats! Kakashi owns Sasuke and Naruto. Anko gives Sakura to Kakashi but there is something behind it and what does it has to do with Sasuke? Join the gang on their world of cats! AU SasuSaku R&R

**Disclaimer**-I don't own Naruto only myself .

* * *

**Neko Mate-** **chapter 4- Meeting The Other Neko's Part 2** _**(also known as a special chapter b/c of xmas and new years)**_

"So when is the party going to start?"

"Umm…Naruto-kun what are you talking about?" Hinata asked questioned

"The party so that Teme and Sakura-chan can you know!...umm…how did the chipmunks put it?...bow chicka bow wow" Naruto said as he did a little dance in the end

Hinata just looking at him weirdly "umm…ok Naruto-kun whatever you say…"

"Alright! Let's go my Hinata-chan!!" Naruto got Hinata and drag her outside.

**Meanwhile…**

Sasuke and Sakura found out that they had things in common and things that they wanted for a mate. I know what you are thinking but let me tell you this, Sasuke and Sakura aren't thinking that, so you shouldn't ....for now!!

"Hey Sasuke-kun, how long have you known Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura

"Since I can remember" said Sasuke like it was a bad thing. Sakura looks back and looks at Naruto and Hinata.

"Aww...they are so cute together"

"Yes they are, so stop gagging me" Sasuke said as he made a gag face.

Sakura turn to Sasuke "O Sasuke-kun" Sakura pat him in the arm with a smile.

Sasuke just smirked "Hn" Sakura giggled

"Your giggle is cute"_ 'I can't believed I just said that_' said Sasuke with a little blush on his face.

Sakura was shocked but she answer with a blush "Thank you" she gave him a kiss on the check. They stayed there looking at each other getting closer and closer and closer and closer and closer then........._(BBBEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP)_

* * *

**0.o.0.o.0.o Naruto and Hinata 0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto and Hinata were out on the street of Konoha going somewhere. Mostly Hinata, Naruto just followed.

"Oi Hinata-chan, do you think they will help?"

"Of course they will, we are talking Sasuke, SASUKE, not being asexual or gay and getting a mate with other help, that we will enjoy and love." said Hinata with a determined face

Naruto looked at Hinata " Your right Hina-chan, your always rights" Naru-chan said with a grin.

"Hai" They kept on walking till they were face to face with a flower store.

* * *

**0.o.0.o.0.o Meanwhile.... 0.o.0.o.0.o**

At the Yamanaka Flower Shop, a cute little blond cat with blue eyes was walking on a shelf with vases

"Hey Ino! get down from there!" Meowed a brown cat.

"Oh hush up Shikamaru, I do this every day!" she roared back.

"...ugh what a drag!" Shikamaru thought aloud as he watched Ino run and twirl around

"W-whoa!" Ino had lost her balance and fell off the shelf. The sun from the windows seemed to dim a bit and Ino had fallen on Shihamaru, there was nothing but total silence as the two Nekos looked into each others eyes.

"What are you too doing?" a large Neko yelled

"C-choji?! Um... its n-nothing" Ino yelled getting off of Shikamaru quickly.

"What a drag" a blushing Shikamaru said.

Choji looked at them weirdly. No one actually knew that Ino and Shikamaru were together and when they were alone, it really didn't seem like it. But the weird thing this that Ino and Shikamaru don't know how they ended up together. Werid???....Tell me about it....

At that moment Naruto and Hinata came in.

"Heyy guys!" Said Naruto as he and Hinata went up to them

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked Ino

"Well we came here you tell you guys that me and Naruto-kun are making a party for Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan" said Hinata

At the word 'party' Ino was happy thinking about everything for the party.

"Who is Sakura?" asked a Shikamaru

"Sakura-chan is Teme's mate" Naruto said with happyiness in his eyes

"Sasuke has a mate? Since when?"

"Well...he really doesn't have a mate _yet _but he will in a few hours" said Naruto with a grin on his face

"This is going to be AWESOME!" Said a hyper Ino "Sasuke-kun with a MATE....its a MIRACLE"

"I'M in and Shika-kun is too" Shikamaru looked at Ino but Ino just gave him a dark glare

"Fine.....felines are soo troublesome...."

"OK then....this is the plan....."

**0****.o.0.o.0.o Somewhere 0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Wasn't that your cousin and Naruto-san?" asked a lite brown feline

"Yes it was....What are they planning?" asked a Hinata look alike

"Don't Know...want to find out?"

"Sure" So the two felines stalked.. I mean followed Hinata and Naruto and listerned to their conversation with the other nekos. Both with grins on there face.

...

...

"Where is mama and papa?" asked a baby neko

"They are there, stalking" answered a 1 year old, older then baby, looking at there parents.

**~Somewhere over the rainbow~**

"Are you guys finish scaring nekos?"

"Umm... Not quit"

"...here we go again"

"AAHHH THERE IS A PUPPET AFTER MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

"Tsk, idiot" The other neko said shaking its head...

*music in the background*

"STOP WITH THE MUSIC"

"NEVERRRR" ........BAMM

* * *

**What do you think about this chapter?**

**What was that beeping sound?**

**What this the plan for the party?**

**Who were those two Nekos what were stalking, I mean following Hinata and Naruto?**

**Who were those two little Nekos?**

**Who were those weird Nekos in 'Somewhere over the rainbow'?**

**_Review and tell me about it! ........Sorry that this chapter was short  
_**

**Next time on Neko Mate: Party like Mice's **


End file.
